Antarctic Sovereign
The'' ''Antarctic Sovereign (short for "Antarctic Sovereign State"), is a country which supports the colonization of West Antarctica in the late 21st century & generally serves as a nation to populate the North & South Poles along with Antarctica and a backup for climate change and/or other natural disasters. It has highly been influenced by the sucessors of Denmark, Iceland & other Nordic countries. The country has nearly 45 million residents, meaning that it would have been the 31st most populous country today following Argentina (44 million people) & preceeding Spain (46 million people). It has highly been influenced by the sucessors of Denmark, Iceland & other Nordic countries because of the respons. The country has nearly 45 million residents, meaning that it would have been the 31st most populous country today following Argentina (44 million people) & preceeding Spain (46 million people). History The need for founding a country occupying the poles came around July 2071, when a small dust storm happened in a few remote artifical islands just above the South Pole along with several other incidents , the average global summer temperature was 45˚C (113˚F), and hope of colder summer weather was downbeat. Most people could still manage living in the tropics, valleys, forests, creeks & woodlands, but some needed a colder shelter. The only place for such a settlement at the time would be the North & South poles. Thus, a mix of inhabitants of various countries came to settle on Antarctica and they kept their original legal residency info at roughly August 2071. The most quick-witted & citizens were those from tropic reigons where the average temperature was at least 87˚C (189˚F); it was so hot that any ice placed quickly sublimated into steam. These migrants used to be controlled by their native countries, but later, they developed to form a small nation not-yet accepted by the UN (almost like Taiwan) in 2073. This new almost-country didn't even have their own currency unit, but later, such things were developed. After this, the nation became the country was approved by the United Nations in in 2075 and 228 of the 284 countries of the time said it was a country. The Antarctic Sovereign has never had and will not likely have any invasions or wars from or with other countries due to its wide diversity of ethnic and religious groups. Subdivisions Stearotypical 'Religious Groups' Since people from many different countries live in the ANS, mooany religions have ended up in this domain. To be more precise, here's a donut chart: _________________ 'Native Continents' ____________________ Geographical The Antarctic Sovereign is divided into 5 zones: the North, South, West, East & Central Sovereign. It has also claimed some territory in Greeland & Madagascar. 'States & Provinces' This country has 30 states, in alphabetical order they are named: #Anvew (in the south reigon) #Bater (in the north reigon) #Bontrik (in the central reigon) #Cewan (in the east reigon) #Danvir (in the central reigon) #Etrak (in the north region) #Ezti (in Greenland) #Fadernwaj (in the south reigon) #Franderi (in the central reigon) #Gonvais (in the south reigon) #Hocktran (in the north reigon) #Intrean (in the central reigon) #Jentris (in the east region) #Konvit (in the west reigon) #Lotbiq (in the west reigon) #Menbrir (in the south reigon) #Norikas (in the east reigon) #Otevan (in the central region) #Pakert (in the Madagascar) #Quonweris (in Madagascar) #Roktisvat (in the east reigon) #Sernay (in the central reigon) #Tobisiat (in Greenland) #Thorvis (in Greenland) #Utran (in the east reigon) #Vevitrias (in the north reigon) #Worban (in the west reigon) #Xorti (in the east region) #Yontrap (in the north region) #Zerifax (in the east reigon) Zerifax & Ezti are the states currently voting for independence, due to their populations being mostly Swedish and Brazilian respectively. They would prefer to join Switzerland, Brazil and/or other countries rather than staying in the country of the Antarctic Sovereign. The largest state is Thorvis, which is about 840,000 km^2 in surface area. Climate ''Note: For some reason Conworld Wiki is down right now so only the classic editor is loading. The classic editor is very glitchly as of me writing this note so I could not add columms to a table & could not find the climate infobox either. Because of this, I'm forced to use ASCII table formatting instead. I will contact the admin Centrist16 shortly on his or her talk page to find out more about these glitches.'' _____________ The temperature in the Sovereign is much higher than the temperature of Antarctica today '''because of gas emmisions & several other factors. However, it is still very cold throughout the country and people living there wear at least 4 or 5 layers of jackets at all times untill it turns mid summer. '''Time Avg. Temperature (˚C) Description Early Jan -14 Very cold (polar), very dry (arid) Late Jan -15.4 Very cold (polar), dry (arid) Early Feb -10.2 Very cold (polar), somewhat dry (semi-arid) Late Feb -9.6 Cold (polar), somewhat dry (semi-arid) Early Mar -6.4 Cold (polar), somewhat wet (semi-humid) Late Mar -3.1 Cold (polar), somewhat wet (semi-humid) Early Apr 2.5 Cold (polar), wet (humid) Late Apr 5.8 Somewhat cold (polar/temperate), wet (humid) Early May 8.7 Cool (temperate), wet (humid) Late May 10.5 Cool (temperate), somewhat wet (semi-humid) Early Jun 12.9 Lukewarm (temperate), somewhat wet (semi-humid) Late Jun 15.7 Lukewarm (temperate), somewhat dry (semi-arid) Early Jul 18.9 Warm (temperate), somewhat dry (semi-arid) Late Jul 22.5 Warm (temperate), somewhat dry (semi-arid) Early Aug 17.1 Lukewarm (temperate), somewhat wet (semi-humid) Late Aug 14 Lukewarm (temperate), somewhat wet (semi-humid) Early Sep 6.3 Cool (temperate), somewhat dry (semi-arid) Late Sep 3.1 Cold (polar), somewhat dry (semi-arid) Early Oct -1.5 Cold (polar), dry (arid) Late Oct 0.2 Cold (polar), somewhat dry (semi-arid) Early Nov -1.8 Cold (polar), somewhat wet (semi-humid) Late Nov -3.5 Cold (polar), wet (humid) Early Dec -7.1 Cold (polar), somewhat dry (semi-arid) Late Dec -13.2 Cold (polar), dry (arid) Finance, Economics & Goverment 'Wealth & Goverment' The current GDP per capita of the Antarctic Sovereign is about $467,000 USD. For it's time, it's somewhat poor but still a wealthy country. The govermental hierarchy system is like that of today's India, i.e. the prime-minister is the most powerful. Also like India, the goverment of the Sovereign is democratic-socialist. 'Currency Unit' The standard currency unit in the Sovereign is the Antarctic Rebonar (Ŕ). The Rebonar is equal to about $0.21. It is further divided into 80 "rakits" (RK), which are even further divided into 10 "bontaks" (Bͮ). Each currency division is seperated by a "\". For instance, $100 US would be written as 476\15\2 Ŕ in the Antarctic Sovereign. Category:Countries Category:Nations Category:2080's Countries Category:Countries on Earth